Band of Goats - Wir waren Ziegen
WWZ: Kapitel 1 - Die Fallschirmspringer von Dover (Dover Cliff's Paracuters) Diese Menschen... immer zetteln sie Krieg gegeneinander an, immer schlagen sie sich auf ihrer kleinen Erde gegenseitig die Köpfe ein, egal ob in Afrika oder Asien, sie lernen einfach nix dazu und dezimieren sich anscheinend so gerne! Und es scheint mir, als hätte ein verdammter Weltkrieg nicht gereicht, nein, prompt zwanzig Jahre später geht der nächste los - und natürlich (wer hätt's gedacht?!) von Deutschland, vom großen "Führer" Adolf Hitler höchstpersönlich... na ganz große Klasse, eine Sonderführung der Extraklasse geradewegs hinein in den Abgrund, brought you by Braun - so fuckin' awesome! Und mal wieder sterben Millionen von Menschen, Schuldige wie Unschuldige, ich mag gar nicht dran denken, sowas wie Stalingrad oder Sewastopol weckt unschöne Erinnerungen an den Hunde- oder Drei-Tage-Krieg... aber das ist zum Glück nicht mein und aller Ziegen Bier, auch wenn sein bitterer Nachgeschmack allen uns allen auf den Zungen liegt und seit nunmehr fast vier Jahren nicht vergehen will. Vier Jahre, mehr als ein Menschenleben in diesen mörderischen Zeiten. Und noch nie standen die Karten besser für ein schnelles Ende, noch nie waren die Alliierten so dicht dran an einer Invasion Europas, und trotzdem tun wir rein gar nichts, nur hier in Sicherheit rumsitzen und abwarten... es ist zum Kotzen, aber nunmal die Mehrheitsentscheidung des Ziegenrates und Volkes, dem füge auch ich mich... aber ja, wenn's nach meiner Nase ginge wäre und bin ich Feuer und Flamme zu kämpfen, dem Wahnsinn Nazideutschlands endlich ein Ende zu bereiten, so wie es die brauen Faschisten verdient haben! --- Robert hängt lustlos auf seinem Thron herum, als ich in den Saal trete - na klar, ihm liegt das um einige Unzen schwerer im Magen als dem Rest Down Under, aber gut, er ist der König, und ich habe keine Bedenken, dass er bald drüber weg ist, so wie sonst auch immer: "Hey, wie gehts?", versuche ich ihn deshalb etwas aufzumuntern und öffne meine Umhängetasche, aus der ich ein paar Blechgleise samt Waggons fische: "Guck ma, hat mir Onkel Dirk ausgeliehen - wollen wir nicht einen fahren lassen?" "Ach lass mal...", seufzt er traurig, "Scheibenkleister, kannste alles vergessen grade!" "Hach ja, ich weiß doch... es tut mir ja auch leid für dich, aber... du bist der König." "Das ist es ja - ich habe sowas von keinen Plan, was wir tun sollen, und niemand ist mir eine Hilfe, weil jeder was anderes von mir will!" "Nachvollziehbar...", nicke ich mitfühlend und setze mich hin zu ihm, "ich selbst bin da ja recht roher Ansicht." "Ist an sich aber auch nicht verkehrt, ich glaub' kaum, dass diese Sache anders aus der Welt zu schaffen ist..." "Du sag ma, ganz unter uns...", stieß ich ihn an, "aber schwör mir, es keinem zu verraten, versprich mir das!" "Du hast mein Wort, bis dass der Tod uns scheidet!" "So damn funny!", kichere ich mir einen weg und Robert grinst breit, "also pass auf: Wie wäre es, wenn wir, nur wir beide, zusammen in den Kriech ziehen, ohne dass es sonst irgendjemand weiß?" "Hm, nicht mal ne ao üble Idee, an sich bin ich ja sofort dabei, aber..." "Aber?" "... na ja, stimmt eijentlich, regieren kann und tut sich ja alles selber, die Kassen sind voll, Down Under geht's bestens, und wenn's watt jibt sind ja schließlich noch die Generäle da - wird schon nix schiefgehen, wa?" "Ich denk auch nich!", bekräftige ich zustimmend , "oh, das wird ein einmaliges Abenteuer werden, nur wir beide und Ballern bis zum Abwinken!" "Na da wette ich doch drauf - bin ma echt jespannt, watt uns so erwarten tut!" "Auf Los geht's los?" "Jawoll!" --- So enterten also zwei Greenhorns am 3rd June 1944 die White Cliffs of Dower während des Sunsets und waren very exited about everything new in ihrer Umgebung und ihre neuen Bodys: "Check me out, I've got two fucking legs!" "Ya' must be kiddin' bro!", lachend liegen wir uns in den Armen, unbeschwert und abenteuerlustig, bereit es mit der Welt und jedem daherhelaufenen Nazi aufzunehmen, komme was wolle! --- Mein Magen macht ganz deutlich darauf aufmerksam, dass er Hunger hat: "C'mon, let's catch some crappy rabbids!", ruft Robert schon auf der Treibjagd, "gosh damn, the fuckers are so fucking fast!" Vor lauter Lachen kann ich mit meinem Wurfgeschoss, einem fucking Flintstone, kaum zielen, schaffe es dann aber doch irgendwann mal und lümmele das Karnickel astrein über den Haufen, es fliegt im hohen Bogen über die Wiese und doesn't fucking move anymore. Schmecken tut's anschließend fast noch besser, Robert hat noch ein paar Äppel und Pilze gefunden und wir hauen genüsslich rein: "Du sage ma, hast du nen Plan wie's weitergeht mit uns?" Nö, aber datt könn'ma uns ja morgen überlegen, ich bin auf jeden Fall saumüde nach dem ganzen Gerenne und...", ein lautes Gähnen aus tiefster Kehle, "ich hau mich denn auch ma auf's Ohr, wenn du nix dagegen hast." "Jo, kein Problem... na denn... jiut Nacht." "Gutt Nacht Brüderchen...", naw, how cute he calls me like that, I adore it... und schon bin auch ich unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel der herrlichen britischen Sommernacht eingeschlafen. --- The next fucking moring I wake up and find myself face-to-face to a fucking big bulldog driveling in my face... "GRRRRRR!!!" "Fuck off... wait WHAT?!"", das Viech knurrt umso lauter, sein Speichel stinkt ekelhaft nach gammeligem Fleisch: "Buster, good boy! Watch that little thief carefully!" "Wären Sie bitte geneigt diesen Köter von meinem Bruder zu entfernen?", fragt Robert ganz ungerührt in Anbetracht der auf ihn gerichteten doppelläufigen Schrotflinte, der Halter ist dementsprechend verärgert: "Meine Dogge hat mehr Stammbaum als die halbe Army zusammen, was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, Sie Dieb?! - Erst betreten Sie illegal mein Land, dann machen Sie auch noch ein Feuer mit meinem Holz und haben obendrein auch noch die Frechheit meine Kaninchen zu jagen?!" "Sie haben das Aufessen vergessen, werter Herr Whatever, außerdem haben wir hier hausiert - sufgrund dieser äußerst mangelhaften Unterstellung fühle ich mich schwer in meiner Ehre verletzt und fordere ein Duell." "Sie... Sie... Sie haben doch nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun, wissen Sie überhaupt mit wem Sie hier so unflätig reden?!" "Sie sprechen und bedrohen gerade auf jeden Fall einen König, da könnte ich auch etwas mehr Respekt verlangen, wenn ich es wünschte...", ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einen großen Schritt nach vorne und den Lauf der Kanone gepackt, ein kräftiger Ruck und haste-was-kannste steht es patt, die Gehilfen des überrumpelten Briten nästeln nervöstst an ihren Abzügen herum, "auf jeden Fall knalle ich entweder gleich Sie oder ihren Rassescheißer ab, dann hat sich's erledigt mit der heiligen Blutlinie! Und noch etwas, I'm fucking sorry about screwin' ya' fuckin' rabbits and sleepin' on ya' property, but we're two poor orphan boys unable to stay anywhere for night and've to sleep somewhere in the middle of nowhere and eat what we get... es tut mir echt leid um Ihre Hasen, es war weder meine noch meines Bruders Absicht, aber wir mussten etwas essen, um zu überleben." "Well... I see, and I'm sorry for you two... what happened to your parents?" "They died during the Nazi bombings in London, they had no chance." "Sorry for your loss, boys... but really, you can't just steal something, I see, but it's a crime, and therefore it's punished... I now know why you did it, but neverthanless some of my companions already called the police..." "It's okey, I'll talk to them, let's sit down and wait together." "That's a good idea, would you like to drink some tea?" "Sounds great, year!" "Well then, Thomas, would you be so kind and bring us some tea?" "As you wish, my lord." "And would someone be so kind and take the dog away?!", I shiver from below and the Sir replies: "Buster, let him go, good doggy - who's my puppy, who's my little treasure?" Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Töle mich hinter ihren triefenden Lefzen auslacht, während der Graf sie mit Streichelheiten verwöhnt und mit Robert über die Queen und England quatscht... heiliger Edwart, worauf habe ich mir hier bloß eingelassen?! - Na ja, da ist auch schon der köstliche Morning Tea, schön green und pure, und in der Ferne heult schon ein Martinshorn... es geht ja schonmal gut los für den ersten Tag! --- Die beiden Constables sind durch die Schilderungen des Lords gar nicht mal ganz so sauer wie befürchtet, dennoch sollen wir uns wegen Landstreicherei verantworten: "Hören Sie, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag...", schlägt Robert vor, "bringen Sie uns bitte zur nächsten Basis der Armee und lassen Sie uns dort einschreiben, dann liegen wir weder Ihnen noch sonst jemandem länger als nötig auf der Tasche beziehungsweise dem Grund und Boden." "Seid ihr beide dafür nicht noch ein bisschen zu jung?" "Eben drum - wir haben es schon überall versucht und wurden gleich wieder weggejagt... aber wenn wir Sie dabei hätten..." "Hm, ich verstehe - Henry, was meinst du?" "Wenn ihr Burschen so scharf auf das Gemetzel seid macht nur, habt im Endeffekt recht, Strafe ist beides mehr als genug... überlegt euch das gut vorher, ich war damals im ersten dabei, das brauche ich kein zweites Mal." "Ich bin dabei!", bejahe ich zustimmend, mein Bruder nickt ebenfalls: "Na schön, dann fahren wir euch runter nach Dover, die suchen immer Frischfleisch." --- Nach dem Tea geht es los, der Earl und seine Burschen winken uns noch lange nach, als wir in dem very britischen Morris Eight davon schaukeln, der großen Hafenstadt entgegen. Unsere beiden Fahrer üben sich im eisigen Schweigen, bis wir vor einer etwas lädierten Kaserne zum Stehen kommen: "Well boys, that's it, good luck you two... don't get yourself killed." --- Der diensthabende Captain ist doch etwas überrascht über die Bitte der beiden Polizisten, lässt sich aber nicht lange daran stören: "Well then... Namen?" "Jox und Robert, Sir!" "Gut... Alter, ach ja, beide gestern siebzehn geworden, welch glücklicher Zufall - also dann, willkommen in der Britischen Armee, Jungs!" --- Die Uniformen gibt es gleich nebenan. An der Ausgabe steht ein fetter Kerl von Leutnant und grinst so dreckig (mal von den seit Jahren ungeputzten Zähnen abgesehen), dass ich nicht unbändige Lust habe, ihm einmal gründlich die Fresse auf Hochglanz zu polieren: "Guck einer an, jetzt nehmen die sogar schon solche Hänflinge - na viel Spaß in der großen weiten Welt, kommt mir bloß nicht als halbe Portionen Hackfleischklopse nach Hause, hahaha!" "Und von so ner Tonne wie Ihnen werden locker zwei Kompanien Krauts satt...", kann Robert es sich nicht verkneifen, "wenn die Dreadnought rüber nach Frankreich nich schon vorher Schlachseite kriecht und absäuft!" "Was hast du da eben gesagt?!", keift Mister Bowlingball mit knallrotem Kopf zurück und springt von seinem Schemel - was für ein Elan er da auf einmal an den Tag legt!: "Shut up you'lil fucker, or I'll teach you your first important lesson right now!" "Catch me if ya can!", lacht Robert nur spöttisch und zischt mit erhobenem Mittelfinger ab, ich setzte nach "C'mon, get us!" und folge ihm im Laufschritt. Quer über das Gelände geht die Tartanbahn, wir lachen, johlen und buhen übermütig, hinter uns her rollt die halbe Lawine von Horseface, na ja, bis sie sich mit großem Getöse ausgedonnert hat, so etwa nach fünfzig Metern... und natürlich gucken alle anderen Soldaten zu und lachen was das Zeug hält. Nur einer lacht nicht mit... --- "KADETTEN ROBERT UND JOX, STILLGESTANDEN!!!", ui, der hat ein Organ!, "AUGEN GERADEAUS!!!" Vor uns baut sich ein Hüne von Colonel auf, dessen Mimik verrät, dass er etwas pissy auf uns ist: "Soso, Sie beide haben also viel für Humor übrig... war das denn witzig?" "Ähm, ich denke..." "DAS HEIßT SIR, COLONEL, SIR!!!" "Ja, Sir, Colonel, Sir!" "ALSO?!" "The staff sargent told us names..." "It doesn't matter!", bringt er mich mit einem Faustschlag auf das edle Holz des Tropenbaumschreibtisches zum kläglichen Verstummen, dass es nur so knirscht: "It's your first day in the army and you already fucked up!" "We're terribly sorry..." "I don't care! - You'll be scrubbing the floors of this base till the end of the war!" "Oh no!" "Oh yes, or I'll send you to military prison! - How do you decide!?" - - - Mit Putzlappen, Eimer und Besen bewaffnet macht sich die Strafkolonne mürrisch auf durch die endlosen Gänge, Korridore, Quartiere, Schlafsääle und anderen Räumlichkeiten des viel zu überdimensionierten Kasernenkomplexes "Fuck this fucking fucker!", flucht Robert wütend und enttäuscht, ich schweige betreten den siebenundzwanzigsten Türknauf blank polierend: "Now we're stuck here and have to do this shit all day!" Zwei Soldaten mit geschulterten Enfields und Marschgepäck schreiten hüstelnd kichernd an uns vorbei, einer kickt frech den Schmutzwasserbehälter um, dass es nur so spritzt, die grau-braune Brühe verteilte sich schmodder-klebrig einmal quer über den eben frisch gewienerten Boden: "Oops, my bad, I'm sooo clumsy - poor boys, don't cry, at least you don't have to wipe away some mashed brains from the Krauts!" "Idiots!", zischt mein Bruder ihnen nach, "boar man, ich hab' echt keine Böcke mehr." "Ich auch nicht... wollen wir nicht lieber wieder nach Hause?" "Hmpf... lass morgen mal abwarten - wenn's so beschissen weitergeht kratzen wir die Kurve." "Jut." - - - Zum Abendessen trudeln wir als letzte ein, nachdem die von Training und Manövern abrückenden Truppen laut schnatternd mit matschigen Stiefeln einmal quer über alle frisch gebohnerten Böden gestampft sind und die reinste Schlammschlacht hinterlassen haben. Zu futtern reicht man heute wie sonst auch köstlichen Haferschleim namens Porrigde, der müffelnde Koch kratzt muffelnd die angebrannten Rest aus dem Topf und klatscht mir eine halbe Kelle auf den Teller, Robert geht gänzlich leer aus: "I'm out, now jack off." "You f..." - "We share!", springe ich in die Bresche und ziehe ihn kurz vor der Explosion aus der Gefahrenzone hin zum letzten freien Platz an einem Tisch: "Hier, setz dich und iss." "Kein Hunger.", na toll, ich auf diesen Mist auch nicht, egal. Missmutig quetsche ich mich zwischen die chatternden Infanteristen, in deren quasseliger Runde sich auch der ein oder andere Fallschirmjäger verirrt hat, und stochere lustlos in der ekelhaften Pampe herum. "Hey Miss Mob!", stichelt mein Nebenmann, "scheint ja echt dein Traumjob zu sein, wenn du und dein Freund gleich zweimal durchputzen! - Wenn's dir so viel Spaß macht geb' ich dir nachher meine Käsemauken, die könnten mal wieder eine ordentliche Ladung Wixxe vertragen!" "Lass mich in Ruhe." "Aw, hat der Bubi etwa keine Lust mehr auf die Army? - Tja, Pech gehabt Freundchen, das hättest du dir mal früher überlegen sollen, jetzt gehörst du dem Colonel, und der hat nichts für Waschweiber wie euch Greenhorns übrig!" "Er will doch wohl nicht desertieren, oder? - Feiges Huhn!" "Gock-gock-gooock!" "Er ist nicht feige.", alle drehen sich zu Robert um, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaut: "Ey, dich hat keine gefragt!" "Schade... nur kann man sich beim Putzen nicht sonderlich beweisen, wenn so ein paar Trampel gleich wieder alles dreckig latschen." "Euer Pech, wenn ihr so einen Scheißjob habt!" "Genau, aber wenn ihr was zum Beweisen braucht...!" "AAACHTUNG!!!", alles zuckt zusammen und erhebt sich auf das Kommando, Colonel Brüffaffe marschiert mitten in den Speisesaal, dicht gefolgt von einem vollschlanken Mann in fremder Uniform, der nicht minder important ausschaut, und baut sich für alle Anwesenden sichtbar inmitten der Kantine auf: "Ladys, das ist Major Smith von der US Army, und er ist hier um einige von Dovers besten Fallschirmjägern als Aushilfe für die 101st Airbone Division, die Screaming Eagles, zu rekrutieren! Morgen haben alle fähigen Männer die Chance ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen: Sammelpunkt der Freiwilligen ist der Übungsturm B - und Versager werden zum Küchendienst verdonnert!" "Ja Sir!", salutieren die Soldaten begeistert und disputieren aufgeregt, Robert zieht mich beiseite: "Ey Jox, das wär' doch was!" "Sag mal, spinnst du?!", entgegne ich entgeistert, "wir sind doch nicht mal grundausgebildet!" "Na und? - C'mon, let's give it a try!" "Ya crazy!" - "I know!" - - - Am nächsten Morgen flitzt mein Bruder also bester Laune zur Equipmentausgabe, während ich schonmal vorsorglich die Seifenlauge für das Parkett präpariere. Keine zehn Minuten später kehrt er niedergeschlagen unverrichteter Dinge zurück: "Fuck - dieses Arschloch macht nicht nur die Kleiderausgabe...", oh shit, den hatte ich komplett vergessen!, "na ja, gab wenigstens was zu lachen." "Du Armer... komm, kümmer du dich um die Mülltonnen, ich fang schonmal mit dem Mob an." "Das wird was werden...", murmelt er noch, dann schuften wir wortlos nebeneinander her. - - - Dieses Mal lassen wir den zweiten Durchgang sausen und bekommen jeder unsere Schüssel voll ungenießbaren Schweinefutters: Es schmeckt scheußlich wie eh und je. Dafür steigt die Stimmung am Stammtisch mit jeder neuen Schikane: "I don't believe it: He really asked for two parachutes, oh my god!" "Nicht mal die Grundausbildung absolviert, aber aus dem Flugzeug springen und abstürzen wollen!" "Flakfutter!" "Stellt euch vor er fällt einem Kraut mitten auf die Zwölf, dann bekommt seine Mama den Brief, dass ihr unfähiger Sohn wenigstens einen Kill gemacht hat!" "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" "Hör einfach nicht hin, irgendwann geht ihnen die Munition aus." - - - Im Etagenbettenlager kehrt keine Ruhe ein, zu witzig geht die Story doppelt und dreifach übertrieben und ausgeschmückt durch alle brabbeligen Münder, ich presse mir das dünne Kissen genervt über die Ohren und ziehe die löchrige Decke so gut es geht über den Kopf, ohne kalte Füße zu kriegen. Und das im Sommer - die spinnen, die Briten! Morgen würde ich Robert überzeugen endlich die Biege zu machen und den ganzen Quark einfach nur vergessen... vorbei der Ärger und den ganze Schwachsinn, heim nach Down Under, ausschlafen, schwimmen, Abenteuer zu zweit erleben, Spass und Lachen! Beruhigt schlafe ich ein. Es mag nach Mitternacht sein, als mich jemand anstupst: "Hey, wake up!" "What?", knurre ich im Schein der Handlampe ungehalten verschlafen, mit der der Tommy mir mir grinsend ins Gesicht funzelt: "You boys got the permit to jump!" "Who... what... when...?" "The major awaits us by sunrise this morning down the cliffs in his boat - that's from where jump!", eine dumme Vorahnung beschleicht meine grauen Zellen, aber mein Gehirn ist zu müde um das zu kapieren, zumal: "Your brother's already on the way, let's go lazy-bones!" - - - In voller Montur und Seite an Seite mit Robert und den anderen Fallschirmjägern marschieren wir durch die herrliche Sommernacht auf das gigantische Wahrzeichen der Gegend hinauf. Auf halbem Weg stellen vier der sechs Paratrooper fest, dass sie ihre Reißleinen vergessen haben, und kehren um: "We'll be back soon!", ein weiterer verschwindet bald darauf mit Durchfall im Gebüsch: "Don't wait for me, I gotta crap the fuck out!" Robert strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd voller Vorfreude und Begeisterung, ich mache mir keinen Kopp, der ist eh viel zu feddich, und beruhige die jammernde Stimme in meinem Schädel, dass wir erstens funktionierende Fallschirme mitbei haben (die sind schließlich erst gestern im Einsatz gewesen!), zweitens sowieso im Wasser landen werden und, sollten alle Stricke reißen, drittens beide je ein Rückkehrgerät für das Dimensionsportal, dass uns sofort sicher auf direktem Weg zurück ins sichere Down Under bringt: "Robert, hast du das Rü...?" "Zum fünften Mal, ja doch!", kommt es ungehalten retour, "mach dir ma nich inne Hose du Schisser, da passiert schon nix! Du bist doch sonst so ein Felsensturmtaucher, und außerdem haste nen Sprungtuch umjeschnallt, da kann..." "There we are!", unser Mitsoldat und Wegkenner bleibt vor einer Kante stehen, an der das Land abbricht, wir gucken hinunter - in tosende an der in Dunkelheit verschluckter Brandung schmatzende pechschwarze Wellen satte hundert Meter unter uns: "Heiliger Edwart!" "Who's Edwart?", amüsiert sich der Paratrooper und guckt auf seine Watch, "fifteen minutes left till the sunrise!" Worauf haben wir uns da nur eingelassen?! - - - Zur Umkehr ist es längst zu spät, Robert hat da weniger Bedenken: "Och ich freu mich!" Ich will ihn anschreien, zur Vernunft bringen, mit mir ziehen, wegreißen von diesem Höllenschlund, einfach davon rennen, aber die Worte bleiben mir im Hals stecken, nicht ein Muskel rührt sich auf das Flehen, es hilft alles nichts: Ich muss da runter! Klar, jedes Zickel hüpft gerne von erhöhtem Standpunkt aus ins kühle Nass, und je mehr Meter über der Wasseroberfläche, desto besser... aber das hier?! "Five minutes left boys - this is gonna be great!", die ersten Sonnenstrahlen blinzeln erleuchtend über den Horizont und reißen das undurchdringliche Dunkel der Nacht auf, langsam gemächlich schiebt sich der allmächtige Himmelskörper aus dem Meer, bringt die blanken Kreidefelsen zum Leuchten: "Wow, was ein Anblick!" "Wunderschön...", gestehe ich ergriffen von dem fantastischen Schauspiel, da schießt eine rote Leuchtrakete in den Himmel, von weitem nähert sich ein kleiner Kahn: "Ready? - Take your positions! - Set... go go go!" "And now spring!", lacht Robert und lässt sich fallen. - - - Der erste Schritt ist getan, der freie Fall holt mich sofort in Richtung des Bodens der Tatsachen zurück, oder besser gesagt der tosenden Gischt der Nordsee, und zwar mit zehn Newton pro Kilogramm. Rasant stürzen wir ungebremst dem sicheren Tod entgegen, ich taste verzweifelt nach meinem Rückkehrgerät, doch der Wind reißt meine Arme weg vom Körper, ich komme nicht gegen seine Kraft an, ich kneife die Augen zu, der Sturm und die Tränen drücken mir die Lider auf - da starre ich also mitten hinein in das Ende, und da... ... hat sich unser umgeschnalltes Rettugsalaken entfaltet, bremst meinen bleischweren Körper, dass mir das Herz in Hose rutscht, und feuert mich hinauf mit dem stark böeigem Aufwand nach oben! Robert jubelt in den höchsten Tönen, als wir an dem Feigling von nicht mit abgesprungenem Kameraden (und den anderen, wo sind die denn so plötzlich hergekommen und warum so aufgeregt?) vorbei rauschen, immer steiler und wilder straight into the air, bis mit einem freundschaftlichen Stoß unser gemächlicher Gleitflug in langen Schleifen die Klippen hinab beginnt. Wie friedlich das doch ist..., stelle ich erleichtert fest, wie die Adrenalinpumpe langsam einen Gang runterschaltet, mein Bruder segelt grinsend nahe bei: "Na, macht doch Spass, oder?" "Joar doch... ich hatt' nur Bammel es haut uns gegen die Felsen..." "Ach was, hamm's doch überlebt - sach ma, ist das da unten nich Oberst Brüllaffe? - Und das Boot da, das muss doch der Amerikaner sein!" Vor Erleichterung mache ich mir in die Hose... merkt ja eh keiner, wenn wir im Salzwasser landen! - - - "Boys, this was the most epic cliff jump I've ever seen!", der Yankee-Major ist ganz aus dem Häuschen und hört gar nicht mehr auf uns die Hände zu schütteln - da verschütten wir doch unseren halben Tee! In warme Wolldecken gehüllt, nass und happy bringt uns das kleine Fischerboot zum Pier, wo bereits ein ganz aufgelöster Colonel auf uns wartet: "Boys, I... I don't know what to say... ich bin untröstlich, dass euch diese Halunken zu solch einer halsbrecherischen Aktion genötigt haben - das war natürlich nicht mein Befehl, nur alles erstunken und gelogen! - Auf dem Rückweg hat eure Kameradenschweine nämlich eine Wache erwischt, und sie haben ausgepackt - das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können, wenn euch auf diese falsche Anweisung hin etwas zugestoßen wäre!" "Passt schon, wir haben's ja überlebt!", lacht Robert zufrieden und setzt hinzu: "Und wir haben den Sprung geschafft!" "Das stimmt allerdings!", der Amerikaner tritt neben seinen britischen Kollegen, "du William, sag mal, dürfte ich die beiden mitnehmen nach Witham? - Wagemutig genug sind sie allemal!" "Na ja, also..." "We know how to shoot and fight!", bestätigt mein Bruder, greift sich kurzerhand den Webley-Revolver des Engländers und schießt ins Wasser, kurz darauf taucht ein durchlöcherter Fisch an der Oberfläche auf, die Offiziere gucken begeistert: "Wow, that's really some impressive guns skill!" "Me too!", ich lasse mir die Kanone reichen, lege an und schnipse fünf Kohlestückchen vom Bansen, das verbliebene sechse haut der Griff des geworfenen Schießeisens von den Planken, anerkennendes Klatschen der Zuschauer trotz abhanden gekommener Waffe: "All right boys, yar in!" - - - Der LKW steht schon bereit, wir haben unser Gepäck verstaut, schütteln Hände um Hände aller Tommys der Kaserne, die uns herzliches Goodbye und das beste Glück für die anstehende Operation zur Befreiung Europas wünschen, und warten auf Major Smith, unseren neuen Vorgesetzten. Mit dem Colonel gesellt er sich schließlich zu uns, im Schlepptau den Captain, der uns in die Army aufgenommen hat, nebst der anderen örtlichen Offiziere: "Privates Jox und Robert, heute seid ihr der ganze Stolz Dovers! - Für euren außerordentlichen Mut in Training und Kampf in der Luft verleihe ich euch das Distinguished Flying Cross, auch wenn es das bekanntermaßen sonst nur für unsere RAF-Piloten gibt - aber ihr wart schließlich auch hoch oben in der Luft!" - Ja mannoman! Auf weichem Kissen herangetragen steckt er uns die Orden feierlich ans Revers und fügt stolz mit heimlicher Träne im Auge hinzu: "Viel Glück bei Overlord, danach in Frankreich und wohin immer der Wind euch auch trägt, Jungs - ihr schafft das und landet stets sicher!" "Sir, ja Sir!" Was eine tolle Rede! - - - Gemächlich tuckert die kleine Kolonne gen Westen, dem Flughafen und US-Army-Stützpunkt entgegen. Lange haben wir den Kameraden nachgewinkt, längst mit den beiden Yankees im Truck Freundschaft geschlossen, und freuen uns auf das erste Treffen mit unserer neuen Division: Der 101st Airbone, den Kreischenden Adlern! - - - ENDE - - - - - - WWZ: Kapitel 2 - Der Längste Tag (D-Day) Mit einiger Verspätung rumpelten wir am frühen Abend durch Witham und dahinter auf das große Feld voller C47-Skytraines, US-Paratroopers und Equipment, von dem aus in dieser Nacht die größte Operation gegen das Dritte Reich in der Geschichte des andauernden Krieges starten würde: Overlord. Die schieren Ausmaße des Manövers konnten wir nur erahnen, gab es doch wichtigere Dinge zum Kopfzerbrechen: Erstmal ankommen und die anderen Boys kennenlernen! - - - "Hey, look, there they are!" "Damian, come over here, we got some tasty soup!", von allen Seiten werden wir freudig begrüßt: "Are you the two mad guys who jumped down the Dover cliffs?" "Yes indeed!", zwei Pötte dampfende Brühe gibt's in die Hände, dazu dünnen Wein und Zigaretten, die wir dankend ablehnen: "You gotta tell us everything about this insane stunt!" Robert gibt die Story zum besten, ich quatsche am Rande mit Ron und Donnie, zwei Jungs aus Alabama, und bekomme ein unerwartetes Geschenk an der Waffenausgabe: Eine M1-Garand, halbautomatisch, mit ordentlich Munition! "We got plenty of ammo 'n guns, just take as much as you can carry!" Zurück bei den anderen zockt mein Bruder Karten und gewinnt hier und da, die Stimmung steigt mit den Einsätzen, bis James "Frank" Madio seine M1 Thompson auf den Tisch legt und herausfordernd wettet: "All in!" Robert geht grinsend mit, Dale Dye und Dexter Fletcher steigen aus, mit den neuen Karten Matthew, danach Rene Ramirez und Richard Muck: "Ya got somethin' pretty good?" "Sure do!" "All right - Full House!", die Menge raunt, zustimmende Begeisterung für den Sieger, Schulterklopfer, erstklassiges Pokerface von gegenüber: "Vier Asse!" - - - "Boys, es geht los!", treiben uns die Offiziere wenig später auf die Landebahn zu den wartenden Flugzeugen. "Alle Fallschirmjäger zu den ihnen zugewiesenen Maschinen!", verkündet das HQ über Lautsprecher, wir finden unsere Douglas und zwängen uns eingequetscht zwischen all den anderen kampfbereiten Amerikanern hinein ins Innere. Die Tommy auf Roberts Rücken schimmert metallern im Mondlicht, das fahl durch die kleinen Fenster fällt, als er sich setz, ich gleich nebenher. Als letzter steigt ein uns unbekannter Leutnant zu: "Alles bereitmachen, in drei Minuten ist Take-Off! Viel Glück Jungs!" "Sir, ja Sir!" "Auf in die Normandie! Den Nazis treten wir gehörig in den Arsch!" "Wir treten ihnen in den Arsch, Sir!" "Hurra!" "HURRA!!!" Die Motoren werden angeschmissen, Propeller um Propeller treibt die Flugzeuge in einer endlosen Reihe von Rümpfen und Tragflächen voran, so schieben sie sich nacheinander auf die Startbahn, bekamen das "Go!" vom Tower und hoben ab... von meinem Guckloch aus erspäht ich durch das aufkommende Dunkel ein letztes Mal uns alle vereint, bevor wir in die ersten Wolken tauchen und ruhig gen Frankreich schweben. - - - Es mag nach Mitternacht gewesen sein und ich döse friedlich vor mich hin, als Robert angestupst: "Wach auf, wir sind gleich da!" "Was, schon?" "Ja, die Küste ist in Sicht!", bestätigte der Fallschirmjäger neben mir, "macht euch bereit!" Meine Ausrüstung passte wie angegossen, das Gewehr ruhte sicher in seiner Halterung, alles bestens. Robert würde direkt vor mir springen, und ich musste unbedingt an ihm dran bleiben - na ja, schwer konnte das ja nicht werden, so wie die Felsen... *KA-BUMM!!!* --- Die Douglas, die neben uns explodiert und in einen grellen Feuerball aufgeht, zerreißt es in deformierte Einzelteile, die auch unser Flugzeug erwischen: Ein Regen aus brennenden Trümmerteilen geht auf die dünne Außenwand hernieder und durchlöchert sie hier und da, Schrapnell zischt nur haarscharf an weichen Körpern vorbei, uns schütteln die Turbulenzen kräftig durch: "FUCK!!!" "Is somebody hurt?", von hinten nach vorne: "Vierzehn okey!" - "Dreizehn okey!" - "Zwölf okey!" - "Elf okey!" - "Zehn okey!" - "Neun okey!" - "Acht okey!" - "Sieben okey!" - "Sechs okey!" - "Fünf okey!" - "Vier okey!" - "Drei okey!" - "Zwei okey!" - "Eins okey!" Unser Flugzeug tritt aus den Wolken - und findet sich mitten im Kreuzfeuer aus Flak, Artillerie, Mörsern und Explosionen wieder. Grelle Blitze zucken erbarmungslos umher, die Druckwellen der Detonationen schleudern Menschen wie Vögel mit Mordsgewalt drunter und drüber durcheinander: "HOLY SHIT!!!" - "GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!!", gellt durch den beschädigten Rumpf unserer Maschine, die blanke Angst steht meinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht geschrieben, ich reiße hektisch meine Siebensachen an mich, andere Kameraden hüpfen aufgebracht kreuz und quer umher: "STAY SHARP BOYS, WE GOTTA WAIT FOR THE DROP!!!" Neben uns orgelt eine Granate in ein weiteres Flugzeug und rupft es in Stücke, Zwanzig-Millimeter-Leuchtspurmunition ramponiert die linke Tragfläche, das Triebwerk entzündet sich. Im Cockpit vorne halten die Piloten tapfer die Stellung, wohl wissend, dass die Kerosinleitungen den Flammen nicht mehr lange zu widerstehen vermag: "They gotta jump now, or they all will be doomed!" - "We didn't reach the landing zone, just five more kilometers!" - "Now or never!" - "We gotta wait!" Den Entschluss hat unser Leutnant da schon längst eigenmächtig gefasst: "BOYS, GET READY TO JUMP!!! CARBINES!!!", wir klicken ein, "JUMP!!!", und einer nach dem anderen wagt den Sprung hinaus in das alles verschlingende unbekannte Dunkel. Ich verlasse das Flugzeug als Vorletzter, er klopft mir Mut spendend auf die Schulter, ich falle mit der Schwerkraft hinein in die bodenlose Schwärze, blicke nach ihm, wie er da an der Türe steht, tapfer und stark trotz des ganzen Chaos, gewartet hat bis zum letzten Mann, und... ... der Propeller explodiert, die Maschine in einer lodernden Feuerbrust verschlingt und sie nach rechts vom Kurs abbringt. Im steilen Sturzflug rast die Douglas dahin und zerschellt in einiger Entfernung mit lautem Knall auf den Boden. Meine lebensrettenden Stoffbahnen entfalten ihre ganze Pracht und segeln sicher durch all die tausend tödlichen Gefahren herab auf die Erde. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich einen Menschen sterben sehe. - - - Um mich herum gleiten meine Kameraden dem Boden entgegen, dazwischen Blitze, Feuer, Geschützdonner, die Schwärze des Bodens rückt immer näher... mit einem dumpfen Schlag lande ich in dichtem Gras, rolle mich sanft ab und knöpfe mich von meinem Fallschirm los, die M1 im Anschlag. Bedrückende Stille umgibt mich, orientierungslos wende ich mich dank meines Kompasses gen Süden und schleiche vorsichtig vorwärts, den Finger allzeit am Abzug. Meine Augen haben sich längst an die Nacht gewöhnt, die Sinne registrieren jede noch so kleinste Regung in meiner Umgebung, jedes Geräusch, jedes... *KNACK!* Lautlos sinke ich in die Wiese, lausche ein zweites Mal - da ist was! "Thunder!" "Flash!" Puh, nochmal Glück gehabt... einer von uns! - - - "Hi, I'm Jeff!", stelle er sich vor, wie ich mit ihm am Stamm des Baumes lehne, hinter dem er sich provisorisch versteckt hat, "Jeff Field aus Utah!" "Jox, aus Dover, angenehm...", erzähle ich schnaufend, "ich habe meine Einheit verloren." "Ich auch, halb so schlimm, jetzt sind wir ja zu zweit!" "Stimmt auch wieder... wo ist dein Sammelpunkt?" "Gen Süden... aber ich weiß nicht wo..." "Ich habe da was!" "Auch zufällig eine zweite Waffe?" "Ähm... nee, leider nicht, aber Granaten kann ich dir geben." "Na immerhin, danke!", die Sprengkörper tauschen Besitzer, in der Nähe raschelt etwas: "Scheiße, da ist was!" "Thunder!", es bleibt still, dann ertönt ein *Klick-klack!*, ich lege in die Richtung an und schieße in die Finsternis, ein Körper klatscht dumpf auf den Boden: "Fucking Krauts!" "Holy shit, that escallated quickly!" "Ya'r damn right." - - - Mein neuer Kumpel nimmt sich den Mauser-Karabiner 98k des Nazi, zusammen machen wir uns auf den Weg durch die Nacht. Es mag eine halbe Ewigkeit gewesen sein, als sich etwas in einem Busch bewegt - drei nicht minder erschrockene Kameraden später machen wir uns weiten gen Sammelpunkt. - - - Der Morgen schickt der Normandie seine ersten Boten, als wir, fünf amerikanische Fallschirmspringer, an einem kleinen Fluss entlang Nazideutschland entgegen marschieren... allen voran ich, den die Jungs zu ihrem inoffiziellen Anführer ernannt haben - um selbst dieser Aufgabe zu entgehen, vermutete ich... aber egal, so schwer ist das ja gar nicht! ... Kategorie:Hellje-Wiki-Hauptstory